A combine harvester may be used for harvesting various types of grain crops. For that purpose, a combine harvester may include various work elements designed for processing a crop flow in different harvest processing stages. The combine harvester as a whole and each work element of the combine harvester may further be mechanically configured in various machine constellations or configurations.